


【法系宿舍08】赠人玫瑰留余香

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 前半段召黑前提的赤黑，后半段召黑3个人一起搞真的很快乐番外一定会再写的
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 法系宿舍 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 1





	【法系宿舍08】赠人玫瑰留余香

坐落于高脚孤丘东南面的二层别墅，附带一个地下室，南北通透采光好，离市场和主路近，庭院可以放鱼池和小型露天温泉……那时候黑魔和赤魔二人工作一段时间小赚一笔，打算一起买套房子住下，互为室友。虽然小区的公寓和他们各自部队也提供个人房间的购买，但是赤魔想过上可以种花种菜晒太阳的休闲日子，而黑魔也需要较大的空间来放他钻研黑魔法用的仪器设备，所以在周转了各栋新房子比较户型和地理位置后，他们买下了现在住的别墅。  
后来赤魔介绍召唤和黑魔认识，考虑到自己的部队阵地远在格里达尼亚而且很少回去，就让召唤加入了黑魔的部队。相处了一段时间了解召唤有不俗的实力后，黑魔和召唤又一起加入了现在的固定队。虽说三个男人凑一屋，他们倒没有过得邋遢，有赤魔这位得到专门认证的能工巧匠在，他们过得非常精致：营养丰盛的美食，精心制作的家具，庭院里种着花花草草，还不用愁最新的HQ装备和爆发药。  
当然，生活时间长了屋子里也会对堆起各种各样的东西，比如现在，赤魔对着客厅里黑魔和召唤放的一大堆炼金用品和大大小小的纸箱感到头疼。他本来想让那两个人把东西都放到地下室去，然而地下室里也堆满了不用的家具，非当前版本的防具武器（召唤的意思是留着还能幻化用），以及用于制作爆发药和食物的材料，几乎没有多余的空间了。眼看着客厅里的活动范围越来越小，离下个版本开放也没剩几天，是时候把东西彻头彻尾整理一番。  
令赤魔哭笑不得的是，他在客厅喊召唤和黑魔下来，结果看到的是召唤搀扶着黑魔，而黑魔一手撑着腰的画面。得，这两人大白天的又搞上了。赤魔很快就把整理屋子的想法告诉二人，顺带指责了二人自从好上以后家务少做了，声音也大了，还不带自己玩，发泄了诸多不满。  
“我这都是从老家带来的，”召唤指着地上堆成小山的纸箱，“一部分留着以后用，一部分还得送人，都不能丢。”  
“那你先把送人的部分解决了，”赤魔掏出神典石手机查看了最近一班飞空艇，“还有十分钟开，你可以开始准备了。”  
“那些在白银乡的朋友呢？”召唤心想跑个来回都得花上大半天。  
“我可以报销你的传送费。”  
“我的炼金材料也不能丢，”黑魔才给召唤狠狠折腾了一番，体力都没恢复，说话也有气无力的，“要不我把地下室不用的那些防具扔了，然后打扫一下把炼金材料搬下去。可以不？”他拉了拉召唤的衣角，他知道召唤不喜欢别人乱动东西，即使是已经过了好几个版本。  
“当然可以！”召唤被自家小可爱冲自己撒娇的动作迷得不行，正想低头亲一口就听到赤魔咳嗽一声，赶紧停手，他还记得之前被赤魔用刺剑戳屁股的事，“那……我先弄我的了。”  
“快去，不然今晚你只有西北风喝。”

黑魔先到地下室把那堆用不上的东西整理出来，心想就这么丢掉怪可惜的，干脆全部都分解了，既提高了分解技能值又能叫雇员拿去卖。之后他拿着扫把拖把和抹布仔细清理了半天，再折回客厅处理那堆属于他的东西。他也没料到自己的东西有这么多，光是炼金药就跑上跑下了不知多少趟还没搬完。反正现在收入不用愁，干脆去市场买现成得吧，再不济就压榨召唤去采回来好了。黑魔这么想着又叫雇员把炼金药也拿去卖了。  
黑魔觉得自己挺有商业头脑的，商品卖出的信息一个个从雇员那边发来，这下子可以攒够钱买情人节礼物了。他看着客厅空出一大块地，满意地伸了个懒腰，这才扶着酸疼的腰就近坐在召唤的大纸箱上。忙活半天也出汗了，他将领口的扣子都解开，打开窗户吹风。  
因此赤魔从厨房忙活完出来，看到的就是黑魔露出还留着召唤吻痕的一片胸脯，头发被风吹起来露出一点耳朵和后颈，上面也挂着隐隐约约的绯红痕迹。也许是因为太热，黑魔的嘴巴微张着，阳光下那薄薄的唇和时不时探出来的舌尖实在勾人。  
说不馋黑魔的身子那是假的，赤魔也喜欢这副比主人更诚实的身子，当然他平时不会和召唤抢，毕竟他清楚自己对黑魔的感情仅仅停留在肉体的贪恋。但是他们三个都不是什么正常思维的人，自从那晚答应召唤给黑魔下药以后，纯洁的室友关系就彻底变了味。他想要加入二人，二人也同意他掺和进来三个人缠绵在一起，只能说，三个拥有奇怪性癖的人刚好凑一起没有出去祸害他人，倒也不错。  
黑魔感到有人靠近，另一种熟悉的雪松木香水的味道钻入鼻尖。他被赤魔拥在怀里，脑袋顶着对方的下巴。他抬起头，遇上赤魔同样渴望情欲的双眼，安静地等待赤魔弯下腰和他接吻。保持这个姿势对黑魔来说很辛苦，好在赤魔只是轻轻吻了一会儿没有深入下去。黑魔也站起来，一只手搭上赤魔的肩膀，另一只手则绕到身后拉下裤腰，沾了沾先前和召唤做了之后没来得及清理的混杂体液，伸进后穴搅动起来。  
“别感冒了。”赤魔帮黑魔关上窗户，自然也是担心有人经过院子会从窗户看到里面香艳的景色。黑魔的肉体只能被他和召唤看见。这种奇怪的占有欲竟然是他们三个人的共识。  
“嗯哈……进来吧。”黑魔咬了下赤魔的嘴唇。  
这几天任务不多，大多时间待在家里的后果就是黑魔的身体变得越来越适应性爱，只需稍微扩张就能点燃欲望的火苗。他学会了大将沾有体液的手指放入自己口中舔掉，然后掀起自己的上衣揉捏已经挺立起来的乳尖。赤魔在黑魔的身后，把自己的阴茎放在黑魔臀缝上磨蹭硬了，两根手指掰开他的后穴。龟头刚一进入肉壁就殷勤地吸附上来，赤魔直接一个挺腰让阴茎一插到底。里面另一个人残留的精液无疑是最佳的润滑剂，只不过很快就要被自己的精液替代。  
“啊！”被顶到深处带来的刺激使黑魔颤抖着叫出声来，身体也一下子失去重心，揉捏乳尖的手下意识地撑在纸箱上，整个人前倾着给赤魔提供了更好抽插的体位。  
“召唤已经把你操开了啊。”很久没和黑魔做，赤魔突然发现黑魔的技术也提升不少，原本在自己顶撞时会害怕地想要逃跑的黑魔，如今也懂得享受撞击敏感点带来的阵阵快感，知道如何摆动腰身调整体内阴茎的角度，让肉壁吞得更深。上面那张嘴也不再羞涩，一声声动听的呻吟不断刺激自己，想要在他体内宣泄更多。  
“哈啊……”黑魔被赤魔压着无法起来，干脆抱着纸箱来回磨蹭。粗糙的瓦楞纸一下又一下刮过他的乳尖，带来从未有过的生疼和快感。然而他的大脑很快久就接受了这份比自己用手指玩弄更舒服的感觉，与下身被顶撞到敏感点产生的酥麻感一起消磨他的意识，没有碰过的阴茎竟然直接流下清夜。  
才做完没多久的身体本就敏感得不行，这会儿又增加了新的刺激，黑魔很快就爽得要喘不过气，“召唤他今天还说我……像个妓，妓女……”  
“你不觉得很像吗？”赤魔放低身子，让阴茎的每一下撞击都碾过黑魔的敏感点，深入浅出的每一下都将召唤的精液挤出一些，两人交合的部分已是泥泞一片，“被两个室友操哭，装着不知道几人份的精液，在战场上努力不让那些液体从体内流出来。”  
“别，别说了……”然而黑魔心里却因为赤魔的话更加兴奋，小孔流出的清夜已经将纸箱蹭湿了一块。  
“怎么，妓女就要有点妓女的样子，”赤魔一边说着一边啃咬黑魔的后颈和肩膀，在召唤没有动过的地方留下自己的牙印，而下身抽插的速度也突然加快，“你应该说很高兴能做我们的妓女，然后求着我们在你体内中出，把肚子弄大，然后挺着孕肚在我们身上失禁喷奶，成为离开我们就活不下去的小母猫。”  
“呜啊……慢点……”黑魔被撞得几乎要从纸箱上摔下来，好在赤魔及时固定住了黑魔的腰和大腿，然而这番动作却让阴茎在黑魔体内大幅度顶了一下，腹部也被顶出了一点弧度。他感到腹部越来越热，死死抓住纸箱的边缘做好了被操射的准备。  
“咔嚓——”  
他们俩都没料到召唤会突然回来，说好的要去白银乡送东西要大半天呢？这传送速度也忒快了吧？  
还好赤魔眼疾手快地把窗帘用力一扯，盖住了这堆纸箱，他和黑魔就躲在纸箱和墙壁中间的空隙里，虽然不用脑袋想都知道关上窗户后窗帘不可能扬起来。黑魔后穴里依旧塞着赤魔的肉棒，刚刚听到召唤进门时他的前端就泄了出来，白浊全都喷到了纸箱上。  
“唔？等等……”  
黑魔大气都不敢出的时候，赤魔竟然在他体内动了起来，而且次次都对准敏感点狠狠攻击。还在不应期的身体根本经不住这样的折腾，黑魔不得不捂住嘴不让声音发出，尽管他知道这不算什么出轨行为，但躲着另一个人做爱的这种惊险行为更加刺激了他的感官。他的听觉比平时更为灵敏，耳边是赤魔卖力炽热的喘息，身下是肉体相撞发出的水声，召唤的脚步声似乎也越来越响。  
他的脑海里仿佛有两个小人在斗争，一个小人恐惧着步步逼近的召唤，怕被他发现自己正在“偷情”；另一个小人却恨不得召唤立刻一拉窗帘看到自己，然后和赤魔一起插入把自己灌满。  
快来，快过来，把我干死……  
只可惜召唤没走几步就停下了，搬起一个箱子后脚步声渐行渐远，直到关门声传入黑魔的耳朵。他有些失望，召唤甚至没有注意到这边来，但随即一想自己可以不用压抑声音，也放肆地发泄出舒爽，后穴也讨好地收缩几下，惹得还想多坚持一会儿的赤魔没守住精关，直接在他体内射出来。  
“哈……不行了。”黑魔死命抱着箱子，两条腿还在发颤。赤魔从他体内退出时浓稠的精液直接顺着大腿流到地板。然而黑魔还是欲求不满，拉了拉赤魔的袖口想要和他接吻，赤魔无奈，只能从了黑魔。

黑魔最后是被赤魔抱进浴缸里的，放满了热水后赤魔说去阳台收衣服，让黑魔自己先清洗一下。黑魔试着伸手拿台子上的沐浴乳，却发现手臂都酸得抬不起来，干脆整个人都沉到水里只露出个脑袋靠在浴缸边缘，在热水的包裹中放松自己。  
过了一会儿他听到浴室门杯打开的声音，闭着眼说了声“就放架子上”。他的确很累，大清理了一趟还被操了两次，开荒新高难都没这么让他腰酸背痛。  
有些淡了的葡萄香水味和熟悉温度的手掌一同贴近，黑魔稍微睁眼，看到终于出现的召唤，往他的手掌上蹭了蹭。  
“去白银乡的飞空艇今天没有班次了，得等明天，”召唤拨弄着黑魔被热水打湿了的发梢，“我不在家的时候玩得开心吗？”  
“开心，如果你加入的话就更开心了。”  
“本来想的，正好收到雇员的消息了，”召唤看着黑魔因水温而泛红的脸，以及水面下带着情欲痕迹的白皙的身体，和下身溶于水中的一些斑白，不知不觉就有了反应，“作为补偿，现在再来一次？”  
“不，我累了，”黑魔撑着浴缸坐起来，贴近召唤的胯部将对方的裤子拉下，亲了亲弹出来的阴茎，“不过可以帮你解决一下。”  
黑魔给召唤口交的次数不算多，大多时候他们更喜欢直接插入后穴来获得简单直白的快感。但黑魔聪明得很，经过几次提点就逐渐掌握了窍门。他的手托着召唤的囊袋缓缓揉搓，舌头将柱身从下到上全部舔湿，再小口嘬着敏感的小孔。他先是含住龟头的部分，让牙尖可以轻轻啃咬冠状沟周围，在得到召唤压抑不住的叹息后再吞下更多，柔软的唇挤压着柱身凸起的青筋。他的双手也没有闲着，一会儿对着囊袋像揉动健身球那样用掌心打转，一会儿握住口腔照顾不到的柱身底部，随着自己吞吐的频率一起撸动。  
召唤被黑魔伺候得舒服得不行，手掌不自觉就扣上黑魔的后脑勺将人禁锢得更紧。黑魔口腔里的温度让他几乎都要化在里面，而且浴室里升高的温度也加速了快感的累积。他开始在黑魔的口腔里抽插，从黑魔的舌根碾至喉部，让黑魔在一缩一缩的深喉中夹紧自己。召唤感到越来越热，三下五除二把上衣的扣子也解开了，露出带着疤痕的腹部。  
黑魔嘴里的动作不停，双手则慢慢沿召唤的人鱼线往上，然后在那块狰狞的疤痕小心得摸了摸。一瞬间他回忆起几个月前，那时候他们还经常拌嘴，召唤总是因为打不过自己找各种办法强化能力，结果把自己伤成这样。黑魔想换作现在他一定会制止召唤的行为，让召唤依靠自己，没有什么是天下无敌的黑魔做不到的。可是当时他碍于脸面，眼睁睁看自己的室友和战友受伤，成为了黑魔永远的心结。  
“咳——”  
黑魔走神的时候召唤在他嘴里射出来，毫无防备地被精液呛到。  
“还好吗？”召唤赶紧拍拍黑魔的背。黑魔剧烈咳嗽地眼角都挂上了泪水，召唤连忙用手指擦去，等黑魔渐渐平复了才问：“刚刚在想什么呢？”   
“以前的事，那时候没能帮到你，很对不起，”黑魔的身子前倾，在召唤的疤痕处留下一吻，“现在有我在，你……不会有事了。”  
召唤噗哧一笑，宠溺地揉了揉黑魔脑袋：“傻孩子，那是我自找的。”  
“我知道……”可是我什么都没能做到。  
“别怕，咱们都变强了，”召唤弯下腰，不顾黑魔的嘴角还残留着自己的精液，捏住他的下巴就亲上去，“我永远在你身边。”  
黑魔笑了，拉着召唤让他也进浴缸。召唤看了看自己早就被水打湿的身子，麻利地把湿漉漉的衣服扯下，牵着黑魔的手踏进去。  
“你沐浴乳抹了没？”  
“等会儿再说，我还没吃饱呢，”说着黑魔的手又攀上召唤的肩头，“继续喂我嘛。”  
  
在门外站了许久的赤魔听到里面又传来嬉闹的声音，悄悄把二人的衣服放在门口，随即去厨房准备今晚的晚饭了。  
吃什么好呢？今晚就熬点肉汤给大家补补身子吧。  
  


  


  



End file.
